le temps d'un rêve
by ylg
Summary: drabbles :: 1ère vignette : Rosalie au domaine de Jarjayes : c'était comme un rêve. Rosalie/Oscar. 2ème : un fond de vérité derrière les accusations. Marie/Oscar. 3ème : de nouveau Rosalie/Oscar, le fer et la soie. 4ème : Oscar/Rosalie, son petit printemps. MàJ, 5ème : Marie-Antoinette et Oscar, les rôles qu'elles jouent. ::de gen à femslash::
1. le temps d'un rêve

**Titre :** le temps d'un rêve  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Versailles no bara (Les roses de Versailles)  
**Personnage/Couple :** Rosalie Lamorlière/Oscar de Jarjayes  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** Ikeda Riyoko

pour Petite Dilly et l'anniversaire de _Yuri à tout prix  
_**Prompt :** "rêve"  
200 mots

oOo

Le temps qu'a vécu Rosalie au domaine de Jarjayes a passé comme un rêve. À l'origine, quand Oscar l'avait recueillie là, elle avait obtenu que ça soit pour apprendre à se battre, dans le but d'aller retrouver l'assassin de sa mère et lui faire payer. Cependant, en plus des leçons guerrières, Oscar lui a aussi montré la douceur d'une vie protégée, au calme et à l'abri du besoin.

Parfois, la jeune fille rougit toute seule en repensant à leur première rencontre. Naïve qu'elle était, elle pensait se vendre à ce jeune noble au si joli visage. « Le »quel s'est moqué d'elle, disant n'en pouvoir rien faire. Qu'Oscar soit une femme au final ne change rien : Rosalie rêve toujours de devenir sa maîtresse. Bien sûr, elle sait bien qu'elle ne peut pas devenir sa femme : l'Église l'interdit, et puis, même si Oscar était un homme, la noblesse n'épouse pas une roturière. Mais cela n'empêche pas Rosalie de vouloir rester auprès d'Oscar pour toujours.

Elle n'imagine pas ce qu'elles feraient ensemble ; tout ce dont elle rêve, c'est d'être une épouse dévouée à sa chère Oscar. On ne lui a jamais permis d'espérer mieux qu'être sa servante préférée. Elle croit pouvoir s'en contenter.


	2. un soupçon de vérité

**Titre :** un soupçon de vérité  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** Versailles no Bara  
**Personnages/Couple :** Marie-Antoinette, Oscar de Jarjayes  
**Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages de Maire-Antoinette et de Fersen s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes, leur réinterprétation utilisée ici ainsi et le personnage d'Oscar, sont la fait d'Ikeda Riyoko. Dans tous les cas, je ne me fais pas de sous avec.

**Notes :** Femslash Day  
**Nombre de mots :** 175

oOo

À son procès, on a accusé la Reine Marie-Antoinette de conduite indécente. Comme quoi, ses attentions envers ses favorites étaient trop prononcées, et qu'à sa porte Oscar de Jarjayes ne montait pas beaucoup la garde. Qu'elle n'aurait fait revêtir cet auniforme d'apparât à la belle que pour mieux le lui faire ôter.  
Calomnies, bien sûr. Mais comme toute rumeur, cela a un fond innocent de vérité.

Dans sa jeunesse, oui, la petite Maria fraîchement débarquée de son Autriche natale, toute perdue à la cour de France, s'est entichée du capitaine des gardes assigné à sa protection. Pour sa joliesse et sa douceur toutes féminines sous sa dureté de soldat et son efficacité, sans savoir, sans pouvoir soupçonner, qu'Oscar était effectivement une femme tout comme elle.

Mais depuis, depuis... depuis, Marie-Antoinette a appris à vivre avec son époux, à jouer dans la cour royale, et surtout Fersen est entré dans sa vie. Oubliées, la belle Oscar et sa fraîche innocence. La roue du temps tourne et cette époque-ci est bel et bien révolue.


	3. le fer et la soie

**Titre :** le fer et la soie  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Versailles no Bara  
**Personnages/Couple :** Rosalie/Oscar  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** Ikeda Riyoko

**Thèmes :** "le fer et la soie" et "shojo-ai" pour 31 jours (22 mars 09)  
270 mots

oOo

Dans son délire, emportée par la rage et le désespoir, Rosalie a confondu la demeure des Jarjayes avec Versailles. Ça a fait rire Oscar, comme quoi leur domaine n'aurait rien à voir ?

Pourtant depuis qu'elle vit là, auprès d'Oscar, Rosalie se sent comme une princesse.

Elle s'en est fait accepter pour se faire enseigner l'épée, pour servir sa revanche contre les nobles... pourtant la voilà recueillie par des nobles ! Elle craint un temps qu'ils se moquent d'elle, mais Oscar est sincère dans son désir de l'aider.

On lui a donné une tenue garçonnière pour travailler l'escrime, et aussi de jolies robes en quantité – soie velours satin – et encore tant d'autres choses, des bas des jupons des chemises, des rubans pour ses cheveux, des fleurs à mettre à son corsage... tellement plus que ce qu'elle avait autrefois, tellement plus beau !

C'est donc cela que convoitait tant Jeanne ? se demande-t-elle. Sa sœur qui voulait à toute force quitter les rues des bas-quartiers pour le monde de la cour, quel qu'en soit le prix...

Enfin, elle la comprend. Rosalie elle-même n'en a jamais rêvé avant et elle continue à croire que le moment venu, elle laissera tout cela sans (trop) de regret. Mais pour le moment... qu'elle aime à vivre ainsi !

Oscar elle-même est l'incarnation de ce monde féérique : force et épée, bonté et beauté, tout ensemble. Et Rosalie aime tout en elle : son côté fer, forte comme un homme, son côté soie, douce comme une femme.

Elle pourrait en oublier ses rêves de vengeance et ne plus vouloir que vivre là, à ses côtés, pour toujours.


	4. un souffle de printemps

**Titre** : souffle de printemps  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Versailles no Bara  
**Personnages/Couple** : Oscar/Rosalie  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Ikeda Riyoko

**Prompt** : « Et si c'est son innocence qu'il devra en premier sacrifier, il la jettera volontiers pour le bien commun. » (2/3)  
d'après Chonaku55 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 au 26 février '13 chez Drakys)  
**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Comme un souffle de printemps léger, la jeune Rosalie a traversé la vie d'Oscar. Elle qui se croyait garçon en grandissant et a dû accepter de ne pas l'être en devenant adulte, pour la première fois, elle s'est sentie homme. Elle désirait aimer et chérir cette demoiselle. Tentée, elle comprenait mieux ces nobles prenant pour maîtresses des femmes du peuple à défaut de pouvoir les épouser.

Mais de printemps, Rosalie n'était pas que douceur et fleurs. Elle a amené aussi de la fraîcheur tardive et des frissons, en ouvrant les yeux d'Oscar sur la réalité de la vie du peuple.


	5. rose parmi les roses

**Titre : **Rose parmi les roses  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Versailles no Bara (Les Roses de Versailles/Lady Oscar)  
**Personnages : **Marie-Antoinette, Oscar de Jarjayes  
**Genre : **gen/_gender roles_  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Ikeda Riyoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **« une rose rouge » pour 31 jours (o8 mars '13)  
**Prompt : **Journée de la Femme  
**Continuité : **tout début  
**Nombre de mots : **333

oOo

La jeune princesse autrichienne n'en croit ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Ce jeune capitaine des gardes, ce si beau jeune homme… une femme ? Comment est-ce seulement possible ?  
La place d'une femme n'est pas là. Une jeune femme de la noblesse porte de jolies robes, des bijoux de prix ; elle ne se campe pas en uniforme l'épée à la main. Le capitaine de Jarjayes semble faire les deux : elle ne se dépare pas d'une aura singulière, son charisme lui donne à son uniforme une prestance différente des autres soldats, elle brille au milieu de la cour.  
Si l'on compare les femmes avec la corolle de leurs robes qui rivalisent d'élégance à des fleurs, certaines fades, certaines jolies, certaines bien trop compliquées pour garder encore leur charme, et les hommes à des plantes plus sèches, alors Oscar se situe à part. Marie-Antoinette est censée être la plus belle de toutes, mais elle se démarque parmi les autres : pétales satinés, parfum fragrant et… épines acérées.

Marie-Antoinette se trouble de se savoir confiée à une personne pareille. Tant qu'elle la croyait homme, elle se sentait devenir un peu amoureuse de ce si joli capitaine. Oh, d'une toquade d'enfant, tout en sachant que c'était défendu ! Elle savait très bien être là pour épouser le Dauphin et devenir Reine de France. Il n'y avait pas dans son destin la place pour une amourette indue.  
Cette nouvelle information change la donne. Finie, heureusement, l'amourette, maintenant qu'elle la sait encore plus impossible. Mais la fascination demeure.  
Elle ne veut plus être avec « lui ». Elle n'est pas capable de souhaiter être comme elle : son éducation pèse encore trop lourd pour ça. Mais oh comme elle la fait rêver…  
Elle lui fait miroiter d'autres vies, d'autres mondes possibles. S'il y a donc d'autres destins pour les femmes, pas seulement pour les hommes… Ah, si elle avait pu garder ces rêves au cœur !


End file.
